Somebody's Baby
by Von Krapper
Summary: ShizNat AU: She called me one day to tell me first the biggest news in her life.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever story and actually very afraid of writing one. But hell yeah, why not try. Ok they might be OOC because Natsuki is the one who is crushing with Shizuru. I dunno if I can pull this through though. And sorry for the grammar and english. Am not really good with that department. I hope you enjoy this and appreciate my little effort.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just borrowed it from sunrise _

* * *

I haven't seen her for over a year. We were both busy from our careers. Me as a doctor and sheas a lawyer. But we always make it assure that we always make a call every once in a while or sending e-mails. But one day she called me that she is here at Fuuka and wanted to see me. I work at Fuuka General Hospital as a 2nd year E. R resident doctor. And she is in Kyoto where she is a big-time, hotshot lawyer working in one of the biggest law firms there. So we don't really see each other. I am very surprised that she called me and she is here at Fuuka. 

The reason that she called and wanted to see me is because that she wanted me the first one to know the biggest news in her life. I think I have a hint what she is talking about. But I don't want to jump into conclusions.

I cancel all my appointments for the day so that I can be with her all day. I really missed her and so every time that she is visiting me, I make it assure that I will be with her all day.

* * *

I really don't why we became friends. I am not the most friendliest person on the world. I always wanted to be alone and do things all by myself. I don't bother people as long as they don't bother me. But one day as I was looking around at my new surroundings at my new school, I came upon a very beautiful garden seclude from the main buildings of the school. I am running my hands through the flowers, and as I was going to pick the flower, a very beautiful voice rang throughout the garden. I think it is Kyoto ben. (But I'm not really sure at that time.) 

"You shouldn't do that" said the beautiful voice.

I stiffed. I think I got hypnotized by that beautiful voice. So I face the owner of the voice. And when I turn around, I saw a beautiful girl wearing a high school uniform. She has a long chest nut hair that past through her shoulders. But what captivate me are her eyes. She has a rare eye color that can hypnotize you if you stare at them for a long time. It is a rusty brown that can be mistaken as red when the light had hit them. It is very beautiful.

"Flowers are to be loved" she continued.

I actually know her. I saw her at the opening ceremony for the new school year. I think she is some kind of a class representative. She was on that stage with the other class representatives and the school principal. And she is always surrounded with squealing fan girls. But I don't know her name. As I said I don't mind other people so why would I care.

"Since it's doing its best to bloom during its short life?"

Actually I don't care about the flowers. I don't care if they have a short life or what. So I just ignore her and look away. Doesn't she take that I don't want to be bothered that's why I came here at the garden. Gah I'm starting to hate her. But then I look at her again; she is smiling at me, a sweet innocent smile that can melt your heart away. But I just glare at her. I don't like her smile. I think it is fake. I am not one of those fan girls that every time they smile at them they are fainting. I hate her that instant.

As I started to walk away, she asked me.

"What's your name" I turned around and send a glare to her. I don't why she is still talking to me. Doesn't she get a hint that I don't want to talk to her.

"I'm Shizuru. Fujino Shizuru"

"Natsuki. Kuga Natsuki" ok, I don't know why the hell did I gave my name to her. I think it's her smile. But I hate her smile. Whatever.

"Ara, nice to meet you Kuga-san"

"Not Kuga-san" I hate it when they call me that.

"Natsuki-chan indeed" she told me

"No chan. You can just call me Natsuki." And with that I stomped away from the garden and away from her.

* * *

_ Thanks for reading_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed this fic. I really appreciate it. _

_Disclaimer: Sunrise own the Mai Hime series. _

* * *

I parked my Ducati at the outside the café. And then I entered the café. I was greeted by one of the waitresses there and I just nod. They always had a friendly atmosphere. This is the café that we always go every time we go out when we were younger. I saw her at the corner of the café wearing a beige colored turtleneck, a black skirt just above her knee, and a 3 inches knee high boots. Her coat is hanging behind her chair. She is looking outside, hands clasp together and her tea is still steaming hot. She looks peaceful and very beautiful. I can see that she is very happy right now.

And then her head turn and saw me. She waved at me and gesture me to come over. I walk over to her and took a seat across from her. And then the waitress approaches us and took our orders.

"What do you want Natsuki?" Shizuru asked me.

"Just give me a brewed coffee and croissant and some extra mayonnaise" I told the waitress and I saw her amused look when I tell her to give me some mayo. I really don't know what their problem with mayo is. I think it's healthy and delicious.

"Ara, Natsuki I think you should lessen your mayo. You'll just be a fat pig when you reach 40"

"Shut up Shizuru, I think that will be all for me. Just don't forget the mayo. How 'bout you Shizuru?"

"I think I'll just have another green tea."

And after we gave our orders the waitress walked away.

We have been silent for a minute or two; no one really wants to start a conversation until I started to speak.

"So what brings you here at Fuuka?" I asked her. And then our orders came.

"Ara, does Natsuki doesn't want to see me?" She pouted at me.

"SHIZURU" I felt my cheeks heated. I really can't resist when she is pouting at me. "That's not what I meant. You always called before coming here so that I can pick you up at the train station."

"I'll just tell you later, Ok? Right now I just want to spend time to you and tell me what's going on with you. We haven't seen each other for a year and I haven't receive any call or e-mails from you" I can see the sadness in her eyes.

"You know that I just finished my internship and that was the most critical in the medical field. Sometimes I work 3 days straight and when I got home all I want to do is sleep all day. So that I don't really have time even for myself." I reasoned out to her. "But now that now I'm on my 2nd year I have fewer hours in the hospital than before"

"Ara, Natsuki you are working really hard. I'm really proud of. You are no longer the delinquent child when we were in high school" she chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not delinquent! I just don't like going to school that time. It's really boring"

"And what are you doing at the student council every other day because Haruka-san caught you cutting classes? Is that not what you called delinquent?" she teases me and I just blushed.

"Ara, Natsuki is really cute when she blushes."

"I'm not cute!" I almost shouted and I saw the other customers look at us.

"Natsuki, lower your voice. We are not the only customers here and they want to have some peace and quiet time while they were here." She told me and sipped her green tea.

And I just glared at her.

We stay at the café for two hours. We just talked about everything and not really knowing why she is here in the first place. After we talked, we paid our bills and headed outside. And approach my bike.

"Natsuki, you still use this bike?" when she saw my bike.

"Of course, this is my favorite and I use it all the time." That's the truth. I have three other bikes, all are Ducati, but this Ducati is my favorite. Because this is my first ever bike.

"But this is what, 10 years old?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, it is still in the best condition just like it's new" As I handed her the extra helmet that brought. Because I know that she will ride with me. Every time she visits me she always ride with me and loved it. Actually, I always loved when she rides with me.

We hopped off to my bike and rode from the city to the cliff seeing the beautiful ocean going to Fuuka Academy, where we first met.

* * *

After our chance encounter at the gardens of Fuuka Academy never occurs again. But I always see her. She is always surrounded by girls swooning over her. Every boy at school wants her and the girls want to be like her. But I am not one of them. I can see that she is looking at my way every time I pass them but never looked back at her direction. I just continue my way towards my class.

Time passes by and I didn't know that the next day I will be in high school. Actually I am shocked that I will be in high school at all. You see I am not the type of person that liked school. I always ditched as much as I can. But the teachers have no problems in my written exams. I always give them high scores (sometimes I perfected them) so there is no reason that I will not be in high school.

My classmates are excited to be in high school, but me I'm not that excited as they are. In fact I don't to go at all. But my father promised me a gift so that I attend high school. See, my father and I are not in the best relationship. He just provides me that a father should be doing. My mother dies when I was 12 years old in a car accident. I was with her when the accident happens. Too bad that she is not lucky as I am. A drunk driver hit us and sends us at the bottom of the ocean. My mother and I just got out of her work and we're going to see my father when the accident happens. My mother died after the impact and me, I was in a coma for a month. I wasn't even able to attend my mother's funeral. But I immediately visit her grave after I woke up. After the accident, my father and I never had the best relationship as we had before. It just crumbles. I think we're just both hurt of the events that we never had a chance to fix. Two years after my mother died, father decided to get married again. That's why I decide to go to Fuuka Academy. It's a boarding school but my father decided to get me my own apartment because he knows that I want to have my own space. After transferring at Fuuka, my father got a job offer at America and lives there with his new family.

My father and I still talks once in a while. When I graduated from middle school he asks me what I would like as his gift for me. I told him that I want a bike, most specifically a Ducati. In his younger year, he used to own a Ducati and he rode it with me when I was younger. He refused at first but I threatened him that I will not attend school anymore so that I could have a job to buy my own bike. I really, really wanted to have my bike for a long time now. So he gives in and promised me to buy a bike. I know, sometimes I'm a spoiled brat but I really don't want to attend school anymore but he said that he will buy the bike just for me to attend school. I decided to attend school and finish high school.

On my first day of high school, I was walking on the familiar path going to school gardens. I don't know why I was going there. My feet just drag me there. And just like last year, I was holding the same flower waiting to be crushed. And just like last year, I heard the soothing voice that stiffened me like a rock.

"You shouldn't do that. Flowers are meant to be loved because they have short lifespan"

I turn around and she is smiling me. That smile, I think it's different than most smiles that she is giving to her fan girls. It's a sincere smile that I can assure is just reserved for me. But I don't care. We're not friends. So, I started to walk away to her.

"Wait" she called me and I turn around to face her.

"What do you want?"

"I'm glad that I get to talk to you again. I've been waiting for a whole year to talk to you again but we don't have any chance." I just stand there and don't know what to say. I just let her talk.

"I really like going here. It's peaceful and quiet. When I want to get away from my fan girls..." she paused and then chuckled. "I go here." I don't know why she is telling me this but I just listened to her.

"I was very surprised when I saw you here last year. And after our encounter last year, I always came here to see if you'll come back her." She said with hint of sadness in her. I still didn't talk I just let her continue. "But I always have hope and now you're here exactly one year now."

"Why do you want to see me and talk to me?" I asked her.

"Because I want to be your friend."

"Why"

"Every time I see you walking here at school you're always alone and I don't want you to be alone."

I really don't know what to say to that. Sometimes, I wanted to have some one but my pride always bested me that I always want to be alone.

"Would you like to be my friend?" she asked me.

I think for several minutes before I answer her.

"But you have many people around you and you still want to be my friend?"

"They are not friends. They are just my fans and I don't consider them as my friend. And besides I really don't have true friends here. They just see me as school idol nothing more. They just worship me and they don't see the real me. And I want to be you to be my real friend."

I blushed when she said that and my heart racing like I am in the race track.

"You're cute when you are blushing."

"Hey, I'm not cute." And I know that my face is now is red as a tomato.

She just smiled and handed me her hand.

"Friends?"

I took her hand shake it. I think I needed a friend right now and she is what I needed.

* * *

We drove off to our old school and go to our favorite place, the school gardens.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she asked me while touching the flowers.

"Yeah"

"I remember it that well. It took us a year to be truly become friends, aren't we?"

"And this is our secret place to meet so that your fan girls ill not bother us."

"Ara, I remember then that you always protect me from my fan girls every time they were out line. You are my hero." I can feel the heat emanating from my cheeks. I don't know how she did every time she teases me.

"Because they always bother you and didn't give you space." I told her and she just laugh at me while I continue blushing.

"I brought you here because I have very important news to you. And I want you to be the first one to know because you are m y best friend."

I don't want to hear it because I know what you're going to tell me.

"What is it?"

"I'm getting married, Natsuki. I'm engaged."

And my world crashed.

* * *

_I know it's boring and i don't know if I can continue this because this chapter is really hard to write. And I don't know if you people like this. And I'm having a writer's block that's why I just post it only today._

_Just tell me if you like it or should I Delete it._

_I got the title of this fic from Somebody's baby by phantom planet_


	3. Sorry

Sorry to all who is waiting for an update

Sorry to all who is waiting for an update. I just realize that it's hard to write fic most especially if you want to maintain their original characteristics. I know most people will not read some stories in either Shizuru or Natsuki are OOC. And I'm finding it hard for them not to be OOC. And my grammar really sucks. That is also my main problem even if I find a proof reader, I think they will find it hard to edit my stuff because of my horrible grammar. Once again sorry if ever I will not continue any of my stories.


End file.
